Neji X Tenten
by RirinKamachi
Summary: This is a fanfic of the Neji and Tenten pairing.


It was a really hot day and Tenten was bored as hell

It was a really hot day and Tenten was bored as hell. She just got off a really long mission with the rest of Team Gai, and they were pretty much the only ninjas left in Konoha for the time being.

"-Sigh- I wish Ino was here." She said to nobody in particular. "We could go to the beach and show off..."

She knew she _could_ go alone, but decided it was a dumb idea because, I mean, come on, who goes to the beach by themselves? (I know, pretty sure Konoha doesn't have a beach, but you know what? _I don't care!_)

She decided to go around town to see if there was anything she could help people with, like, cleaning or cooking, heck, she was even up for baby-sitting the worst kid imaginable. _Anything_ to cure her of this boredom. She left her home after saying good-bye to her parents and putting on her sandals.

She was one block away from home when she heard screaming. She ran toward the source just to find a little kid crying because he dropped his ice-cream cone.

"Come on, honey, I'll buy you a new one." With much disappointment, she wandered off.

There was an old woman, whose grocery bag broke, spilling the contents all over the street. Tenten helped her gather her things and got her a cloth bag so it wouldn't break. At least it was something...

Other than that, the next hour or so didn't get much better. She decided to hang out under a big shady tree to escape the heat for a bit. It was late afternoon, but it was really hot out, still.

She almost drifted off into a light sleep when she heard a big sigh and someone drop himself to the ground on the other side of the tree. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked to see who it was. She turned around and saw none other than Neji.

She felt herself blush and returned to her spot. _What should I do? _She asked herself. _Should I say something? Should I just leave him alone? Or should I just- _

"Hi, Tenten." She let out a surprised squeak.

"Oh, h-hi Neji." She finally said. "What are you doing here?" She asked her 'secret' crush.

"Just escaping the heat for a bit. You?"

"Same. I got really bored, so I decided to walk around to see if there was anything I could do."

"Did you find anything to do?" He asked.

"Psht, no! This place is so boring when everyone's gone. Well, actually, I helped this old lady with her groceries, but that's about it."

"At least it's something." He fell silent after that.

"So, since neither of us are doing anything," He finally said after a few minutes, "you want to go get something to eat? I haven't eaten anything since we got back." Come to think of it, neither has she.

_Wait, did he just ask me out?!_ She started getting the 'butterflies-in-the-stomach' feeling. "Um, I guess so. Where do you want to go?"

He thought about it for a second. "I don't know. What're _you_ hungry for?"

"Um, I don't really know. At this point, I'll eat anything."

"Me, too." He got up and held out his hand to help her up. After getting up from the shade of the tree, they wandered into town.

"So," Tenten finally said. "How about Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sounds good, but don't you think it's too hot for that?" Neji pointed out.

"I guess so... oh, how about the curry stand down the road?"

He shot her a mean look. "Hell...No. Remember what happened last time?"

She remembered back to the time they visited a friend of Lee's that had the famed 'Curry of Life'. "Oh, yeah... horrible idea." He nodded in agreement.

They continued walking until they found that one shop Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are always eating at. "How about here?" She suggested. Neji thought about it, then agreed, lacking a better idea.

They sat down and placed the order with the waitress. Shortly after, the lady brought them their tea. Tenten took a sip. "Aah, refreshing..." Neji had to agree; it did cool him off somewhat.

The silence was killing her, and her mind started to wander in a ... well, slightly dirty direction; fantasizing about going to a hot spring with Neji. The both of them naked, holding each other and kissing each other tenderly up and dow-

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," Neji started. This caught her attention real quick. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Oh, um... well, n-no, I-I don't. W-why do you ask?"

"It's just that one of my younger cousins saw you training with Hinata once and fell in love with you. He's been pestering me to ask you for the longest time... I was pretty sure you didn't, but I wanted to make sure."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Neji."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you're perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend, I just haven't heard of or seen you with one..."

She nodded. "Oh, right..." She said.

He sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure my cousin would be happy to hear this."

Tenten was really disappointed. Then, she got an idea. "But, there is this guy I like."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He's great. He's kind of quiet, but I love hanging out with him. He's really cute and he gets me."

"Have I met him?" He inquired.

"I don't know, maybe, and I'm thinking about asking him out soon, so tell your cousin he's out of luck." She saw a little smirk come across his face.

_Oh, no... Does he know I'm talking about him? Oh god! I think I just blew it! Did I? Yeah, I totally did... AAAHHHHH!! _She was screaming on the inside, tearing herself apart, but kept her composure on the outside, but just barely.

Finally, the food came. With her worrying, she sort of lost her appetite. She just poked at her food with chopsticks for a bit.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Neji asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. _Itadakimasu!" _Tenten clapped her hands together and gave a nervous laugh_._ She then took a bite of the Takoyaki, which tasted delicious.

They had finally finished eating, and Neji insisted on paying for the whole thing saying "It's no problem; you're a cheap date."

Her face turned beet red. _Date? Did he just say 'date'?_

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said, walking out of the shop with her.

She followed him all through town, towards the woods. "It's in here." He said, leading the way.

They had gone quite a ways when he suddenly turned to her. "Close your eyes."

She did and he took her hand, leading her through the trees. His hand felt so nice in hers; she wanted so badly for that hand to wind up somewhere else someday...

A few minutes passed and she was getting nervous; her heart was racing. She was afraid it would jump out of her chest any second.

"We're almost there," He assured her, "so, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I trust you."

He blushed ever so slightly. _I'm glad her eyes are closed_ He thought to himself.

He suddenly stopped and turned her around. "Okay, you're not facing it, but open your eyes." She opened them and saw the greatest sight she could hope for: his face about a foot from hers. The next thing she noticed was that it was almost dark.

"I didn't know how to ask you this, so, I hope this will do." He backed up a little and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

She looked in front of her and saw tons of fireflies and the most beautiful flowers in a small clearing in the trees. She then looked down at the ground and saw that there were rocks in the grass that spelled 'Be mine?'

She could've just fainted right there. She turned around to face him. "I-is this for real?" She stammered.

He nodded. "You think I would go through all that trouble for some immature prank?" He questioned.

"N-no, you wouldn't..." She turned around again to admire the landscape. Neji hasn't taken his eyes off her. The way the glow of the fireflies reflected off her beautiful body... he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

She turned back around to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered in his ear.

Hearing her voice like that and having her so close to him made his spine tingle. _She smells so nice..._

She finally let go, but kept her hands on his shoulders. Tenten noticed his face becoming closer to hers, so she helped close the gap meeting her lips with his, sharing their first kiss.

After a few minutes of intense, passionate kissing, they suddenly heard someone coming. "What was that?' She whispered.

Neji checked the surrounding area with his Byakugan, only to find a deer about 20 yards away. "It's nothing, but it is getting dark; we should really head back." She nodded in agreement.

They started walking back, holding hands so they wouldn't get separated. Neji quickly checked his pockets. "Crap."

"What is it, Neji?"

He turned to look his weapons goddess in her beautiful brown eyes. "I forgot a flashlight."

She sighed. "But, we're not lost, right?" He was silent. "You're kidding..."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I made such a dumb move..."

She giggled. "Don't worry, everyone pulls a Naruto every once in a while."

He laughed a little. "Hey, now, that's not nice."

"I know, I know, he's my friend, too. So, what're we going to do? Should we just continue walking straight until we're out of the woods?"

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, let's just go a little further- ouch!" She almost fell, had Neji not been holding her hand.

"You okay?" He asked, worried about her well-being.

Her ankle was stinging in pain. "I stepped in a hole. I think I twisted my ankle." She bent sown to feel her leg, which was starting to swell. He came down to her level to examine the leg. He could just make out her ankle with the help of the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"We should find someplace to stay until morning." Neji suggested. Tenten agreed and tried standing up. Her ankle screamed in pain like she almost did.

The clouds in the sky parted a bit and let more of the moonlight show through, giving Neji a chance to scan the surrounding area where he saw a nice, solid spot under a huge tree. He picked up the injured girl and carried her over there.

"We'll stay here for the night. We'll find our way back at daybreak." He said, setting her down on the ground. They both sat down with their backs against the tree.

Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand in hers. He looked over at her and this feeling of attraction came over him when he saw the way the moon complimented her form. _Her fingers fit so perfectly between mine. We were destined for each other..._

A strand of her hair fell, and he pushed it back with his finger. She looked up at him and felt like her heart skipped a beat when she saw him staring at her in the moonlight. She gently brought her hand up to the side of his chin and brought herself closer to him.

Their lips met and engaged in another equally, possibly even more, passionate kiss. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and his right hand was on her back, pressing her closer to him. Everything was perfect; it seemed like this was supposed to happen. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

But, as is life, all good things must come to an end. After about ten minutes of heavily making-out, Tenten's jaw had a slight cramp. They ended the kiss, but she nudged Neji's chin gently with her forehead and they fell asleep holding each other.

When Neji awoke, he opened his eyes and saw some sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree and felt the grass gently poking the back of his neck. He looked downward and saw the top of Tenten's head. He found his right arm was wrapped around her waist. He lifted his arm and started gently caressing her hair.

Suddenly, she began to stir. She looked up and saw Neji staring down at her. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning..." She replied nestling her head into his chest again. She was listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"We should get up; our parents would kill us if they found out we were out all night."

"You're right. But, I don't want to. I don't want this moment to end..." She trailed off, remembering what had happened the night before. All she was hoping for now was that this wasn't a dream.

Reluctantly, she lifted her body and sat up. She stretched her arms and arched her back, popping every vertebra in her back.

"Nice..." Neji commented, getting himself up. He cocked his head to the side and everything popped.

"Nice..." She mimicked. He got up and felt something fall out of his pocket. Tenten heard it, too and looked to see what it was, finding out that it was...

"Wait, you said you forgot your flashlight."

"Oh, I guess I just couldn't find it at the time."

"It was in the first pocket you checked. So, you're telling me I twisted my ankle, even though it could've been prevented?"

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Ugh, forget it, just, help me up." He bent down and they grabbed each other's forearm, bringing Tenten to her feet.

"Tenten, I-"

"Just, forget it, okay? I forgive you; let's just… not mention it again, alright?"

He nodded in agreement. "How's your ankle?" He asked.

She stepped on it, feeling a slight twinge of pain, but nothing serious. "It's still a little sore, but I'm fine."

He sighed a breath of relief. He notices a small twig in her hair and pulled it out, catching her attention. They stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for another kiss, but Tenten stopped him at the last possible second.

"I forgave you, but I'm still mad at you."

He sighed. "I understand." He said, bowing his head. She gave him a quick kiss on the head before walking, with a slight limp, off to town.


End file.
